Ezo (Enomoto Takeaki)
The Republic of Ezo led by Enomoto Takeaki is a custom civilization by PorkBean, and is part of the Rebellions and Failed States series. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Ezo The Republic of Ezo (Ezo Kyōwakoku) was an unrecognized state that existed briefly in northern Japan in 1869, at the end of the Boshin War between the Tokugawa Shogunate and the Imperial Court. With the end of Japan's feudal order fast approaching, remnants of the Shogunate forces fled to the island of Ezo, known today as Hokkaido. There, in the city of Hakodate, the samurai proclaimed themselves an independent republic with a governmental structure based on that of the United States. The aim of the Republic was to develop the island in the name of the Emperor to defend against any potential Russian attack, as well as to continue the traditions of the samurai class. Enomoto Takeaki Samurai, admiral and President of the Republic, Enomoto Takeaki was admired and respected on both sides during the Boshin War. Born into loyalty to the Tokugawa Shogunate, Enomoto spent his early life procuring Western technologies for use by his feudal lord. He became fluent in English and Dutch, and secured several advancements such as the telegraph on his visit to the Netherlands. Enomoto was a commander in the Tokugawa Navy when war broke out against the Satchō Alliance, the forces attempting to restore power to the Emperor. Upon the surrender of Edo (Tokyo) in 1868, he escaped with his fleet to Ezo to declare an independent republic. The remaining Tokugawa loyalists elected Enomoto as President, in the first election in Japan's history. After the collapse of the Republic, Enomoto continued to be held in high esteem by the Meiji Government and later became a founder of the Imperial Japanese Navy. Dawn of Man The democratic world salutes you, President Enomoto Takeaki, respected Admiral of the Japanese Navy. You lead the determined people of the Republic of Ezo, Japan's first elective state in its far northern reaches. In the twilight of war, you brought your followers and advisors to the island of Ezo to establish a free and independent state and to continue the traditions of the Samurai class. You reached out to the powerful nations of the West, learning their languages, their systems and their technology for the betterment of your home. Although your Republic was short lived, it left a legacy of democratic rule that eventually found its way to the whole of Japan. President Enomoto, your courage and defiance are needed once again. Will you take the helm of your fragile country, and this time navigate towards greatness? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to the new Republic. I am Enomoto Takeaki, elected president of this land. We're working hard to prepare our nation's defences. Introduction: I am Enomoto Takeaki. Here we continue the ancient traditions of the Samurai, and develop this land in the name of the Emperor. Introduction: Hm? Another new face. I am Enomoto Takeaki, first elected Sosai of the Republic of Ezo. I hope we get along well. Introduction (to Meiji): My revered Emperor, I am Admiral Enomoto. I pray that this portion of the Empire may be conferred upon our late lord, Tokugawa Kamenosuke. We shall repay your beneficence by our faithful guardianship of the northern gate. Defeat: I submit. There is no need for further bloodshed; this is the day our democracy ends. Defeat: Of course, I'll concede defeat. The Republic is no more, but I believe freedom will one day return to this land. Defeat (to Meiji): Perhaps it was foolish to oppose the restoration of your divine authority. I humbly sumbit; I hope that I can continue to serve your Empire in any capacity I am worthy of. Unique Attributes Note: From the Longswordsman onwards, Ezo's front-line combat units use unique Samurai graphics. Strategy Ezo is a late-game bloomer suited to a variety of victory types. It's a long wait until your uniques arrive in the Industrial era, so planning ahead will be important. Ezo's Unique Ability, Last of the Samurai, provides some useful utility for surviving the early eras - from turn 1, Ezo's Capital is granted a free Citadel in a valid adjacent or nearby tile. The logic for the placement of the Citadel will try to avoid taking up valuable farming space or improvable resources, so don't worry about positioning and settle wherever you like. The Citadel can defend your Capital from early barbarian invasions and can even stem the flow of units from an AI invasion, so use the opening turns to produce scouts and necessary buildings. At the start of the Medieval era, the second part of Last of the Samurai kicks in. All Melee and Gunpowder units from hereon in have a 65% bonus towards generating Great Generals upon kills. Build up a military force and start some modest wars with your neighbours and use the generated Great Generals to produce Citadels close to your territory. This will expand Ezo's reach and provide an extra line of defence, as well as prepare Ezo to benefit from their Unique Building. The Bugyosho is a replacement for the Military Academy, and provides +4 Production from nearby Citadels (and +2 Production from nearby Forts). These improvements do not need to be worked to provide these yields, so you can safely build them on your borders outside of workable range. Building a Bugyosho in all cities can also grant fast access to a large military where one is needed - whenever a Declaration of Friendship is signed, each city with a Bugyosho will produce two free Foreign Legions. Rushing Military Science can potentially allow access to these Modern Era units while other players are still on the Rifleman, giving Ezo a window of opportunity to demolish enemy civilizations. Maintaining friendships is also important to best make use of Ezo's Unique Unit, the Kotetsu. A replacement for the Ironclad, the Kotetsu is cheaper to produce and does not require a source of Coal. It is a ranged unit, making it an excellent defensive choice as it can attack incoming melee ships without taking damage itself. The Kotetsu gains an additional attack for every two Declarations of Friendship that Ezo has made, up to a maximum of three attacks. With six Declarations of Friendship the Kotetsu can become an unstoppable engine of naval warfare, carrying the potential of four full attacks. Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now forging your katanas and living by your bushido code. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * PorkBean: Author * Homusubi: Historical support * LunarNeedle: XML support * Lungora: XML support * DJSHenninger: Icon backgrounds * DuskJockey: Civ icon Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Japan Category:Oriental Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders‏‎ Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions Category:PorkBean